This application claims priority to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/782,583, filed Feb. 13, 2001, entitled METHODS AND APPARATUS FOR PERFORMING THERAPEUTIC PROCEDURES IN THE SPINE, which claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/182,748, filed Feb. 16, 2000, and to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/848,556, filed May 3, 2001, entitled METHODS OF PERFORMING PROCEDURES IN THE SPINE, the contents of each of which are incorporated in their entirety into this disclosure by reference.